1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Blade Vengeance
"They just came out of the shadows, and killed everyone before anyone realized what was going on! It was terrible!" - survivor of an ambush led by Crimson Blade Vengeance The Crimson Blade Vengeance, also known as the Eyes, the Invisibles, or CBV, is an organization affliliated to the Sith Empire, re-established by a female human Sith named Lohny Le'Fay to infiltrate and corrupt the Galactic Republic between 3,643 BBY and 3,641 BBY. History Origin "I, Lohny Le'fay, request to bring the 'Crimson Blade Project' back to life in order to keep an eye on the Republic and the Empire aswell!" - Lohny Le'Fay, requesting the re-setup of the "Crimson Blade Vengeance" The Crimson Blade Project was a special top-secret order of the Imperial Intelligence, less big and less obvious, under the direct command of the Council of Sith and to keep an eye on the Empire and the Republic aswell before the Treaty of Coruscant. The main tasks of this operation were the manipulation of the Galactic Senate, detection of traitors and the elimination of cricital targets. Besides several task forces, the Crimson Blade Project was one of the 'only sith' groups and did not accept anyone who wasn't connected to the force. After the Treaty of Coruscant was signed, the Project wasn't needed anymore and shut down. Re-setup Some years after the "Crimson Blade Project" was shot down, an young and ambitious sith requested the Council to bring the Project back and give the leadership to her. The request of the female sith, Lohny Le'Fay was granted after a big discussion between her and the Council of Sith and Lohny was set in charge for the project which was renamed to "Crimson Blade Vengeance". She also began to make major changes to the organization itself after setting it up again and gathering together former members. Personell which weren't force-sensitive were allowed in now aswell and even mercenaries where deducted from the mandalorian enclave to serve the order under top-secret circumstances. Instead of the former 'Crimson Blade Project', the Crimson Blade Vengeance also worked together with the commanding members of the Imperial Intelligence to share information and gather new one. Tasks & Duties "We are those who pull the strings behind the scenes! 'Everything happens because we want it and nothing happens without our knowledge'!"' - Kaihime Hakuli about Crimson Blade Vengeance The Crimson Blade Vengeance was one of the most promising undercover task forces under imperial command and had many tasks from corruption to espionage. They were even used to fight smaller skirmishes against the republic to take out critical targets. Corruption The Crimson Blade Vengeance was often used to corrupt and manipulate republic and imperial politians to reach certain political actions and decissions on both sides which would benefit either the Sith Empire, Crimson Blade Vengeance or even both. Assasination If there were political enemies or important characters in the way of the Sith Empire which could not be defeated in the conventional way or eliminated by the Imperial Intelligence, the Crimson Blade Vengeance was ordered to take out those. But assasinations did not only took place on the republic side. Sometimes Crimson Blade Vengeance was even ordered to take out disruptive persons in the Sith Empire or potential traitors. Espionage Espionage was a big part of the Crimson Blade Vengeance's duties. They gathered critical data from both sides, if the Imperial Intelligence wasn't capable of doing so and surveyed even data in the ranks of the Empire to detect potential traitors or republic spies. Future With the fall of the Sith Empire, the Crimson Blade Vengeance disappeared and wasn't heard of for decates, until the Galactic Empire rise in 19 BBY. Descendants of the original members of the Crimson Blade Vengeance aligned themselves with the Empire and built up their headquarters on the planet Lok and served the Galactic Empire until it was defeated at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. With the fall of the Galactic Empire, the legacy of the 'Crimson Blade Vengeance' disappeared once again. Rumors say that they formed an autonomic sith-cult somewhere in the Outer Rim territory and wait for a new Sith Empire to rise. Background The name "Crimson Blade Vengeance" was the name of the major city of the Star Wars Galaxies guild "-Sith", led by Kriste Gallador, and was adapted to Star Wars: The Old Republic by Lohny after Star Wars Galaxies went offline. Category:Organization Category:Imperial Category:Guild